1. Field of the Invention
Combined Fire Extinguisher and Audible Alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highly combustible materials such as cleaning rags, oil soaked waste and the like are commonly stored in open receptacles in industrial plants until permanent disposition is made of such materials. Such receptacles are a prime source of fire that may arise from spontaneous combustion of the stored inflamable material or carelessness of an employee in discarding a lighted cigarette or match into the receptacle.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a combined fire extinguisher and audible alarm that may be mounted adjacent an inflamable waste containing receptacle, and the device being automatically actuated to sound an audible alarm and direct a spray of fire extinguishing fluid into the receptacle upon a temperature of the ambient atmosphere adjacent the device rising abouve a predetermined maximum value.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined fire extinguisher and audible alarm that is portable, has a simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and sold at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof for its intended purpose.